


Set Me on Fire with Your Hands and Your Heart

by honEy D (nitori_chan_san)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Temperature Play, Wax Play, lame confessions, originally a birthday fic, our favorite trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitori_chan_san/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: When Yuta jokingly told Johnny he wanted to get a massage for his birthday, he never expected to receive exactly that.He also didn’t expect the candles to have any other purpose besides lighting the room.





	Set Me on Fire with Your Hands and Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late birthday fic for Yuta, which has been in my drafts since early October. It's pure filth, but I really wanted to finish it. I apologize in advance. I never expected it to become this long><  
> It's unbeta-ed! (if you spot mistakes don't be afraid to point them out in the comments or in my dm on twitter)  
> enjoy, lovelies~

"Hey, want to go drinking with us tonight?" Jaehyun asked Yuta while taking a book from one of the shelves and reading the backside. "You know, for your birthday. It'll be our treat."

The two of them were currently in the university library, supposedly gathering the books they needed for an assignment that was due a month later. Jaehyun always acted like he didn't really care about school work, but in fact he was one of those students that finished a week ahead of the deadline. Unlike Yuta, who always found himself running to the other side of campus one hour before the deadline to make it to the professor's mailbox in time. 

Yuta skimmed over the several book covers with his fingers without taking one out. "Hmm I'd like to, but Johnny had something planned already. I think we're going out for dinner," he said a little absentmindedly. His thoughts fleetingly wandered to his tall friend with his tough looks, but cutest smile and- Yuta quickly shook his head and stopped his own mind there.

Jaehyun snorted and Yuta looked up from the books with a challenging look. "But you two are roommates... You spend a lot of time together already. Why don't you just ask him to come with us? Taeyong wouldn't mind seeing him either. He's always complaining that he misses him."

Yuta turned around to read over the titles on another shelf. "He _explicitly_ told me to keep tonight free, so what am I supposed to do?" He took out a publication of the excavations in Mycenae. "Hmm how about this one?" Jaehyun turned towards him and read the title of the book over his shoulder. 

"Well, how should I know? You're the one writing a paper about it... Why you chose such a large site is still my guess."

Yuta groaned and decided to just take it home. "Shut up. At least I don’t have to search the whole database for the littlest bit of information." 

Both he and Jaehyun were majoring in Archaeology and were currently in their second year. Age wise, they were two years apart, but Yuta had changed his major once before and had taken another year off to work, earning some money in advance. He hadn't regretted the decision at all and he was far from the only one in their year. However, sometimes he was just  _so done_ with these bratty younger students. Jaehyun was definitely one of them, even if Yuta appreciated the other's presence more than he let him know.

“How are you and Taeyong doing by the way? Finally had that second date?” Yuta asked instead, changing the subject. Jaehyun scratched his neck and chuckled awkwardly.

“Well yeah… I guess you could call it that.”

Surprised at his friend's sudden bashfulness Yuta eyed him suspiciously for a moment. Then he grinned and pushed against his Jaehyun's shoulder lightly. “Oh my god, you pig. You two fucked, didn’t you? God, I don’t know if I should feel disgusted or happy for you.” He chuckled some more when Jaehyun looked around him nervously in case someone had heard their conversation, the tips of his ears obviously red. Yuta had known Taeyong since middle school and they were pretty good friends. He had introduced Jaehyun to him while clubbing one day, and the two had immediately hit it off. However, it was only until this semester that there was something more growing between them. Yuta found it all very amusing.

Jaehyun scraped his throat awkwardly. “Can we _not_ talk about it please. Let’s just go. I have everything I was looking for anyway.”

As they walked to the scanner, Yuta couldn’t help but ask with a laugh, “so, who topped?” To which Jaehyun kicked his foot backwards, trying to hit Yuta with it. The latter clicked his tongue. “Hey be nice, I’m the birthday boy here.”

Jaehyun chose to ignore him. Eventually, when they walked through the library’s exit, he almost shyly admitted it was _him_ who topped.

 

* * *

 

“I’m home,” Yuta called when he opened the door of the small apartment he shared with Johnny. He knew the latter would be home since it was Thursday, and his taller friend only had lectures from nine till two.

“Oh you’re back already?” Johnny asked in surprise from his spot, leaned against the kitchen counter with his phone in his hand. His surprise quickly changed into a warm smile, and Yuta couldn’t help but smile back. This was the second year they lived together and neither of them had regretted it up to this point. They both went their own way most of the time, but were good friends who could talk seriously with each other occasionally.

They had a nice dynamic going on that sometimes went together with some sexual tension between them, especially after they both found out they were attracted to the same gender. Since they both weren’t afraid to flirt openly, after a while even a physical relationship started to grow between them. It resulted in them having sex multiple times – not too often either. It didn’t affect their friendship since it was more a stress relieving activity than anything else. At least that's what Yuta tried to tell himself. The last two months nothing had happened between them though, and Yuta would lie if it didn’t bother him in a way. He tried not to be bitter about it; Johnny was a gentle person, and if Yuta was right, the other had something going on with a doctorate student called Taeil anyway.

“Happy birthday Yuta.” It was said in a warm, casual way.  Yuta wasn't that fond of birthdays - he couldn't care less about them - but still a satisfied feeling blossomed in his chest at the words. 

Yuta dropped his bag next to the door and walked to the fridge to take out a small bottle of Pure Leaf iced tea. He grinned at Johnny.

“Thanks.”

He put the bottle to his lips, keeping his eyes trained on his friend, who was typing something on his phone. Yuta couldn’t help but think his roommate looked really model-like today, more so than usually. He had to keep his eyes up, so that he wouldn’t let them wander to the other’s _very_ long and toned legs.

After he was done drinking, he put the bottle back in the fridge and wiped his mouth. When Johnny kept his eyes on his phone, Yuta poked his shoulder a few times. “Hey hey, you’re not going to ignore me the whole day, right?” He asked teasingly. “Because if that’s the case, I’ll text Jaehyun that I _will_ go drinking with him and Taeyong.”

Johnny put his phone on the counter in an obvious way and rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic, Yuta. I asked you to make no plans, right?”

“And I made none. Now tell me what we’re going to do,” Yuta couldn’t help but let a little excitement shimmer through with his question. He was curious, alright? Johnny was normally very truthful and straightforward with his ideas, so this secretive attitude from his friend was quite new to him.

This time Johnny looked at him a little mischievously. “You’ll see after dinner. I’ll give you one hint; you asked for it once.”

Yuta was confused. “So dinner isn’t the surprise?”

Johnny laughed. “That would be a pretty boring present, wouldn’t it?” Then he pushed himself away from the counter and walked towards his bedroom, but not without petting Yuta’s head affectionately first.

Yuta huffed with an annoyed expression, trying to flatten his hair again. “Johnny… Don’t do that. I’m not a child.” The other just shot him a smile over his shoulder, saying an almost cocky “Oh I know”, and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Yuta sighed and went through his hair with his hand. The way his heart had skipped a beat at the casual touch – it was becoming a regularity lately – was embarrassing _and_ really annoying at the same time. When he had just gotten to know Johnny, it had solely been physical attraction he felt for the other, which was logical as a gay guy with eyes, but after a while, he didn’t exactly know when, the other’s kind nature really made him feel…

Yuta shook his head. He had _absolutely_ no interest in developing a crush on his roommate. Jaehyun would definitely laugh at him. What he and Johnny had, was something physical at most, and it was better to let it stay that way. He was under the impression that as long as he kept his silly crush a secret and never voiced it out loud, he was able to convince himself that there were in fact no feelings involved.

Looking at the clock, Yuta decided that there was enough time to take a quick shower before they could talk about dinner. Maybe the hot water would help him relax a little. He wouldn’t torture himself with taking a cold one on his birthday.

 

* * *

 

Dinner consisted of delivery pizza and Yuta was actually fine with that. He loved pizza and he didn’t really have the energy to go out to eat anyway, especially because he still didn’t know what Johnny had planned for him.

As the other headed to the kitchen to place the empty pizza boxes on the counter, Yuta even felt a spark of anticipation. He shot Johnny a smile when the latter walked back to the couch where he was sitting, dangling his feet in front of him.

But instead of sitting down next to him, Johnny went to stand behind the couch and put his two hands on his shoulders.

“Do you trust me, Yuta?” He asked carefully, but casually. Yuta blinked a few times, not really understanding what his friend meant with that exactly. He looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah I guess… wait you’re not planning on going to some sort of horror night, right? Because I’m not in the mood for Halloween stuff,” Yuta asked back skeptically. Johnny let out a chuckle at that.

“No, not quite.” He left a little pause and squeezed his shoulders. “So? Do you trust me?”

Yuta let out a sigh.

“Yeah, yeah I guess I do,” he answered truthfully. If there was someone he trusted, it would be Johnny. Still Yuta raised an eyebrow. “Now tell me what’s this all about.”

“Okay, good. Follow me then,” Johnny said while removing some hair from his own face. Again there was a mischievous look in the other’s brown eyes. Hesitantly Yuta stood up.

“Do I need to put on my jacket or- Hey why are you walking to your room?” Before he knew it, Johnny had taken his hand, which was something _very_ unusual, and practically dragged him to his room. They came to a stop in front of the door and Johnny covered his eyes with one hand, the other going to the handle to open the door.

“Johnny what are you-“

“Don’t peek, okay?” Johnny said as he forced Yuta a little forward so that they were standing in the former’s room. Yuta was very aware of Johnny’s proximity, and tried to _not_ let his heart beat faster than usually.

The hand disappeared from his eyes, but Yuta still let his eyes closed. Again the two hands came down on his shoulders, and Yuta jumped when Johnny’s voice was awfully close to his ear.

“You can open them now.”

And Yuta did.

The first thing he saw was the dim, orange and almost romantically warm light, caused by the lamp next to the bed and several candles placed throughout the room. Then he noticed, of course, Johnny’s bed with the usual black covers. The only difference was that there were pink flower petals all over them.

But most of all there was the smell – It was sweet, flowery, but not too overbearing with a hint of freshness, which seemed to suit his taste exactly. Yuta felt like he was in a totally different place.

Trying to calm down his heart was really futile, because he was sure it was beating so loudly even Johnny could hear it.  

“What is this?” Yuta asked with a mix of wonder and suspicion. He couldn’t fight the smile from his face though.

 Johnny disappeared from behind him and walked to the nightstand next to the bed where a few bottles were standing. His friend smiled at him.

“You once told me you wanted to receive a massage for your birthday, and… you might not know it, but I once followed a massage course for fun. Or rather Ten dragged me into it, but oh well...” He took one of the bottles in his hands, “I still had some unused oils that we received as a gift to take home, and since I’m not really good at searching for physical presents, I thought you might like this.”

Yuta just stared at Johnny with open mouth. He felt his body warm up pleasantly at the words. Only after a moment of silence Yuta finally found himself able to speak again.

“That was just a joke, I was just stressed and… you really didn’t have to do all of this.”

“But I wanted to,” Johnny shot back immediately as he put down the bottle and headed towards Yuta again.

With one hand he reached for Yuta’s waist and pulled him a little closer, surprising Yuta once again. “Sometimes I like to put in some effort. Only if you feel comfortable with it though,” he said softly while bowing his head down. “It’s been quite some time since we last did something like this.”

Yuta looked up and they locked eyes. For a moment Yuta got lost in them. He was quickly able to mask it with a laugh. “Of course I feel comfortable with it… I just thought you were with that Taeil you talk about on a daily base.” He said it teasingly and wrapped one arm around Johnny’s neck. The latter took it as a hint and backed Yuta up against the wall, bringing his face closer while bracing his lower arm against the wall next to Yuta’s head.

“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?”

Yuta snorted. “You wish.” He let his other hand slide over Johnny’s chest and neck to bury it in his black strands. All the while with a light smirk on his face. “So? Am I getting my birthday kiss now?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them; After their first time together, they had set a rule _not_ to kiss. Yuta valued the rule a lot, since it kept the boundary between friends and lovers at least a little clearer.

But in this moment Johnny was acting so… differently from their previous nights together that the words had left his lips without thinking. His eyes widened a little and his hands dropped to the other’s chest. “Fuck,” Yuta said with a sigh, “Sorry, ignore me, I swear it was just the-“

But he was silenced by Johnny’s full lips, placed firmly against his own.

After the initial shock Yuta immediately let his eyes flutter close and didn’t hesitate to kiss back.  

Both of them breathed out through their noses heavily upon the contact. Yuta’s back and head were pressed against the wall and the Japanese man let himself be swept away by the kiss, feeling both lightheaded and grounded because of it. He had missed this terribly. It was nice kissing with someone like this after a while. They broke apart shortly and after repositioning their heads they connected their lips again, one of Yuta’s arms around Johnny’s neck, his other hand fisted in the other’s shirt. The kiss deepened a little when Yuta parted his lips enough to let Johnny’s tongue slip through. It wasn’t a hot or messy kiss, just Johnny exploring Yuta’s mouth languidly. The Japanese man felt flutters dance through him, his chest feeling tight, but in a good way. One of Johnny’s hands went lower over his hip and stilled at his thigh. But when Yuta wanted to lift it up to put it against Johnny’s hip, the latter held his leg back with his hand.

Yuta broke away from the kiss with a huff. “Is something wrong?”

Johnny was just looking at him affectionately, albeit with a little smirk on his face, and tucked a some hair behind Yuta’s ear.

“I really want to take it slow tonight. Remember your present… I’m not planning to get turned on before we get even started.”

That was nice to hear somehow. Yuta let his head fall back against the wall with the corners of his mouth turned up. He shook his head amusingly. “Okay, okay got it.” Then he pushed Johnny away lightly. “Now get off.”

Johnny did so with a breathy laugh, but grabbed one of Yuta’s hands and pulled him from the wall with him. he cocked his head a little to the side, black strands falling in front of his eyes.

“Undress for me?”

Yuta had to do everything to fight the blush that was threatening to appear on his cheeks. “What’s up with you… you’re awfully sweet today…” He tried to say casually. He still did as he was told and pulled off his shirt over his head, dropping it on the ground carelessly afterwards

“Aren’t I always sweet though?” Johnny said teasingly while eyeing Yuta’s fit body approvingly. “Your pants too.”

Yuta eyed him skeptically. “First of all, you’re fucking not. Secondly, is it really needed or do you just want me naked?”

“Both, but you can leave on your boxers. Don’t want to spill some oil in the wrong places by accident.” And he even had the audacity to wink. Yuta actually almost lost his balance by the words while trying to step out of his pants. Johnny steadied him immediately by holding his upper arm.

Their eyes locked and both of their expressions turned more serious for a moment. Yuta’s eyes fell on the other’s lips for a split second, before he averted his gaze.

“That eager for me to get my hands on you?” Johnny said playfully, – did he hear a hint of awkwardness? – after backing away. Yuta huffed out a laugh.

“I’m not opposed to it, that’s all I’m going to say.”

 

* * *

 

Sometimes it really surprised Johnny how dense Yuta could be. Maybe it was an underlying insecurity of his, maybe it was just plain stupidity. He had honestly no idea anymore.

Yuta was still holding onto the friends with benefits thing as if his life depended on it. Even when Johnny thought he had made it clear, on multiple occasions, that he _was_ interested in more than that. If Yuta _really_ wanted to keep their relationship purely physical, he would accept it, but he _knew_ that Yuta felt something for him as well. He wasn’t blind and could pick up the signals pretty quickly. He noticed the secret glances, the sometimes lingering touches, the lack of other lovers in his life...

Johnny had hoped, when they kissed again just now, Yuta would _finally_ realize it, but of course he didn’t. However, Johnny was set on making his feelings known at least by the end of the night.

As Yuta was lying on _his_ bed on his stomach, his arms forming a pillow for his head, Johnny couldn’t help but rake his eyes over the sight. Yuta’s white skin, which was now covered with an orange glow, almost looking like he had a sexy tan, gave a beautiful contrast with the black sheets on top of which he was lying. The pink flower petals made the picture complete and Johnny had chosen them because they resembled cherry blossoms. Maybe it was stupid, but Johnny loved it when Yuta looked unmistakably Japanese.

“Why are you taking so long?” Yuta interrupted his stream of thoughts. He had obviously caught him staring because he had a smirk on his face. It was another thing Johnny liked about Yuta. his absolute shitty, sassy character, that he obviously didn’t find shitty, but others would disagree.

“Just admiring the view,” he said back just as teasingly. He then traced a finger along Yuta’s spine, to which the latter buried his head in the pillows. It was endearing really.

However, he agreed that he was taking too long, so he opened one of the bottles on the nightstand that read ‘Orange Blossom’ and kneeled down on the bed next to Yuta’s lying figure. This was definitely one of the times he was glad that he had bought a queen sized bed instead of just a single one. He poured some of the scented oil on his hands and rubbed them together.

Yuta’s shoulders looked a little tense, so that was where he started. He placed his hands on the shoulder blades and pressed his thumbs in the skin, rubbing circles with them. Yuta sighed heavily at the contact.

“That feels nice. A little sensitive, but nice.”

It boosted Johnny’s confidence, so he started to knead the sore muscles. It wasn’t only relaxing for Yuta though, because it felt nice _giving_ a massage as well. The scent he had chosen with the Japanese man in mind was a calming fragrance. That said, he quite liked touching Yuta more intimately like this as well.

“Ah isn’t the smell too flowery though,” Yuta said in a half complaint after a while. Johnny just rolled his eyes.

“Well, that’s what you get when people think you have a girlfriend at home to give the massage to,” he said back. “Besides… I like it on you.”

“What? Me smelling like a girl?”

“Those are your words, not mine. Girls, boys, doesn’t matter. I like this on _you_. It smells sweet, but light.” He worked his hands over Yuta’s shoulders and the upper part of his back carefully, kneading the skin. Absentmindedly he continued. “I don’t know… It suits your natural prettiness.” He couldn’t help but feel a smug as he saw Yuta’s neck turn a little red.

“People will think I’m some kind of weirdo when they smell it,” came the muffled reply.

Johnny decided he could be a little bolder. His hands went a little lower and pressed against the tense muscles, rolling his palms over them. “Well… you can just tell them it was your boyfriend who rubbed it into your back, and that their opinion simply doesn’t matter.”

There was a silence after his words, which made Johnny a little nervous, but he continued working his hands over the surface of Yuta’s back. Sometimes Yuta breathed out a little heavier when he paid attention to more sensitive spots.

“T-That was a joke, right?” Yuta said after a while. Johnny immediately stopped. Yuta was watching him now over his shoulder, his expression unreadable. Johnny quickly poured some more oil on his hands and flatted them out on Yuta’s back, dragging them down slowly. Yuta’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out an appreciative hum. There was no turning back now.

“What if I told you it wasn’t,” he said. Yuta’s eyes were open again, wide even, confusion apparent on his pretty face.

“Johnny… what do you mean?” There was an expectant glint in the other’s eyes. Johnny wiped one of his hands on the sheets and brought it to Yuta’s forehead to remove some hair from it.

“I like you,” he told him flatly, “and I have a feeling you like me too.” He saw Yuta’s mouth open and Johnny quickly continued. “And before you’re going to say something incredibly stupid. Yes, I mean that in the romantic sense of the word.”

Yuta was smiling at him then, he was trying not to, but he couldn’t hold it back. “Really? You like me?” He said it lightly, but surprised. “Is that even possible?” Cutely even. Johnny smiled back at him, relieved by the positive response.

“I ask myself that every day, but yes.” Then he bowed down, and Yuta hesitated a little before lifting his upper body up to meet him halfway in a brief kiss. Johnny felt light flutters dance through his body. He drew back, and as Yuta looked down with a blush on his face, the taller quickly blew out two candles. It was like a huge weight had fallen off his shoulders. When their eyes met again, Yuta was looking at him affectionately. Openly. Not secretively like before. And _he_ was free to do so as well.

The confession had been so simple, so easy. Accepted so soon, that it still felt a little unreal.

“This is ridiculous,” Yuta said, apparently feeling the same way, “I was so sure you were having a thing for Taeil… I’ve liked you for ages… and here you are telling me exactly what I wanted to hear on my freaking birthday.” Yuta was talking while looking in front of him so he didn’t see Johnny take the candles with him from the nightstand.

The latter didn’t waste any time and straddled Yuta’s hips, to which the latter made a sound of surprise. Johnny placed his hands on Yuta’s lower back and rubbed them up, after which he moved his hands to the sides. “I’m not saying this because it’s your birthday… I just told myself I wasn’t going to have sex with you again without letting you know how I feel. It was all or nothing. And yes, I went on a date with Taeil before, but all the while I felt like I was cheating on you in some way.” He chuckled. “And you’re not the most subtle about your feelings either.”

Yuta groaned. “Shut up, I’m regretting this already.”

Johnny just hummed and he reached inside his pocket to take out a small brush. He felt his excitement grow. The brush came with the candles he had ordered online a week ago. They weren’t regular candles, but massage candles, and Yuta was totally unaware of that fact. Johnny watched Yuta’s toned back, now with an oily shine, and he couldn’t wait to see Yuta’s reaction when the hot wax would touch his skin.

Johnny stirred a little through the now liquid wax in the candle. With a small smile he noticed that Yuta was getting drowsy as a result of the massage, because he wasn’t even reacting to the lack of action.

He scooped up some of the wax with the brush and brought it above Yuta’s back. He watched it drip from the brush right onto Yuta’s skin.

The effect was immediate, because Yuta gasped and jolted a little at the strange heat on his back.

Yuta looked over his shoulder. “W-What was that?” Johnny just grinned at him, wiggling the candle in his hand. Yuta gave him an astonished look. “You planned this all along didn’t you, you bastard?”

Johnny dipped the brush in the wax and brought it down in the middle of Yuta’s back. A soft sound escaped the Japanese man’s lips. “You trust me, right?” Johnny asked seriously, then he softened his voice and went with his hand over the wax on Yuta’s back. “I won’t hurt you, I promise you it will feel really good.”

“I- okay,” Yuta said with a gulp and he buried his head in the pillow again.

It was the signal Johnny had been waiting for, because he repeated the action with the brush. He started at the shoulders, letting the wax drip on the skin and brushing over it immediately after. Yuta’s breathing had obviously quickened, and in a way it was definitely a little erotic to see.

He went lower, not leaving an inch of skin uncovered and Yuta kept gasping at the hot sensations. Johnny felt incredibly smug of the fact that he could pull those reactions out of Yuta, who was normally so manly and occasionally dominant. It turned him on and he positioned himself directly on top of Yuta’s ass, before rolling his hips down.

“Feel what you do to me baby,” he said lowly as he drew a line over Yuta’s spine with the wax covered brush.

 “Fuck Johnny,” Yuta moaned and the sound went straight to Johnny’s already growing bulge, flashbacks from past nights with Yuta crossing his mind. He quickly poured some of the wax on Yuta’s lower back and there was another sharp intake of breath.

“How does it feel?” Johnny hummed. Yuta didn’t answer him, so Johnny gently went through his lover’s strands with his oily hand, before tugging on them, making Yuta whimper. “I think I asked you something, Yuta,” he said in a gentle way that was in contrast with his actions.

“Hot, f-fuck, it feels hot, but so good,” Yuta half said, half whispered back. Johnny released Yuta’s hair and scratched his nails down his back through the wax. He brought his hips down on Yuta’s ass again, to which the latter let out a stuttering breath, and Johnny himself sighed in pleasure.

Johnny then removed himself from Yuta.

“What are you- Ah!” the last part turned into a moan when Johnny dropped some wax on his thighs. Johnny shivered at the sound and continued dropping more and more wax on the sensitive skin. It dripped down the inside of Yuta’s legs.

“You’re so hot,” Johnny praised Yuta. He placed a hand on one of the wax covered thighs and moved it up, and down the inside of Yuta’s leg, inches away from his ass and balls. Yuta was whimpering now, his unsteady breathing apparent at the erotic, but still gentle ministrations.

A filthy moan escaped Yuta’s lips when Johnny palmed his ass with his other hand and brushing a teasing finger over Yuta’s still clothed entrance. On impulse Yuta even spread his legs, and the action went straight to Johnny’s dick. “Spreading your legs for me already?” He said lowly, watching Yuta’s thighs and back turn red from the heat of the wax. He was beautiful like this, and Johnny could barely tear his eyes away. Finally he was realizing that Yuta was all his. He didn’t need to worry about others anymore. Johnny didn’t consider himself as possessive or jealous, but it was nice knowing that what they had and what they got to see of each other, was for _their_ eyes only.

“Shut up. It feels good, okay,” Yuta said in return, the sound muffled because he was still hiding his head in his arms.

Unconsciously, Johnny had always searched for something steady, someone to hold onto. Most people weren’t ready for such a thing at their young age, but Johnny hated being alone. He loved taking care of people and didn’t mind being taken care of either. In the beginning he doubted that Yuta could be that stable factor in his life, since the Japanese man was rather impulsive, living in the now rather than focusing on something for the long term, but as time progressed and their friendship blossomed more, Johnny thought that it didn’t really matter what kind of person Yuta was.

They just connected. They just worked. He had seen sides of Yuta he had never expected and had shown the other sides of _him_ that he was hesitant in to show others. Yuta never judged him.

“I’m glad you like it,” Johnny said amusingly, while pressing the wax covered brush against the hollow of Yuta’s knee, making the latter hiss. “Can I remove your boxers now?” He asked with fake innocence.

“Pff I knew you wanted me naked,” Yuta teased.

Johnny grinned, rubbing his finger over Yuta’s entrance a little harder. “Of course, I intend to fuck you after all.”

Even though he said it teasingly, like he always did, it meant something. And Johnny wanted to show Yuta everything he had to give.

The gasp Yuta let out was enough to boost his ego some more.

 

* * *

 

The anticipation in his gut was overwhelming when Yuta heard the cap of the bottle of lube open. His whole body was tingling from the wax and its heat that was slowly drying up on his skin. It was a weird feeling, but definitely not unappreciated. The fact that Johnny had done this to him, had even planned it all, was somehow very pleasing. Not to mention incredibly hot.

He had never expected his thighs to be so sensitive, but even the slightest drop of wax on the skin had him shivering and whimpering. It felt good, not painful at all, just sometimes uncomfortably hot, which Yuta didn’t mind.

His boxers were gone and he knew Johnny was naked as well, since he had heard him struggling with the belt of his trousers a moment ago. He felt exposed and just the thought of Johnny’s long, thick fingers inside of him, had him keening.

What he didn’t expect was the wax covered brush to swipe over his ass cheeks. It made his mind spin and his blood rush downwards. He bit his lip at the sensation.

Not much later cold liquid hit his rim and trickled down over his entrance to his balls. The coldness of the lube and the heat of the wax was the most confusing, but arousing experience Yuta had ever had. He moaned Johnny’s name when the latter spread his legs and poured another fair amount of lube over his hole.

“J-Johnny don’t-”

He gasped again when a finger teased the ring of his entrance, rubbing the lube all over the place.

“Sorry, baby, but I really need to wash my hands first. I wasn’t joking when I said I don’t want to spill oil in the wrong places. I’ll be back in a sec.” Yuta groaned in frustration, but without saying anything else Johnny left.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuta murmured. It was embarrassing, lying all naked and exposed like this on his own. He could hear some rummaging in the living room, which confused him, but to his luck Johnny was back again soon.

“Missed me?” The other asked casually. But Yuta noticed that Johnny was just as affected by the situation when a low sound escaped his throat.

“You’re so wet for me, Yuta. I can’t wait to know how it feels inside.” 

Shit. Yuta had never felt so turned on before.

“Hurry,” he just said, hating how desperate he sounded.

And that was what Johnny did, because a finger rubbed over his entrance and slipped inside quickly. Yuta exhaled shakily through his nose at the cold intrusion.

“How does that feel? Can you take another?” Johnny asked him gently.

Yuta swallowed and hummed. Johnny slid over his rim with the other finger to coat it in lube and didn’t hesitate to push it inside Yuta who moaned softly. It was quite the stretch since Johnny’s fingers were big, but Johnny was always careful in preparing him. the fingers made a scissoring motion inside him and started to fuck him with slow thrusts right after. It felt amazing.

Suddenly Yuta gasped loudly when something _incredibly_ cold was dropped onto his back.

It was an ice cube.

Another one was soon placed on his lower back and with his free hand Johnny rubbed it over the skin. The fingers inside him were not stilling and went deeper with each thrust.

“Hngg, Johnny! Y-you’re crazy. Fuck!”

He cursed as the fingers brushed against his prostate and a surge of pleasure went through Yuta’s body. The cold sensation in combination with the fingers was incredible, and he moaned shamelessly when a third digit slipped inside, spreading him wide open.

And then hot wax was dropped on his back again, and Yuta started writhing on the sheets, his breath turning into short gasps. His head was spinning at the pleasure that the different temperatures on his body caused.

“Oh god, Johnny,” he moaned when his lover twisted his fingers inside his ass and the bundle of nerves was hit dead on. He couldn’t help but buck his hips against the sheets, searching for friction.

“Look at you,” Johnny murmured. “You’re a mess.”

“And- Ah! who’s fault do you think that is?” Yuta panted. His toes were curling and his hands were fisted in the black sheets.

“You can’t come until I’m inside of you, okay?” Johnny said rather demandingly and he removed his fingers. Yuta whined in protest and he lifted his hips to search for the digits. Johnny pushed him down against the sheets.

Then he took one of the ice cubes, that was melted for the biggest part, and pushed it all the way inside of Yuta.

If Yuta wasn’t drowning in pleasure, he was sure he would be ashamed of the high pitched moan that came out of his throat. The cold feeling of the ice cube melting between his walls sent tingles all over his body and made him tear up. The pressure in his lower abdomen was so intense that he had to do his best not to come on the spot.

“Fuck Yuta,” Johnny groaned, “That was so sexy. Can you handle another one?”

Yuta shook his head on the pillow.

“I-I don’t think I-”

However, then another cube was pressed against his entrance, rubbing over the clenching hole until it was completely melted. Yuta’s moan pierced the silence of the room. He felt so incredibly close to the edge. His mind was a whole mess.

“Johnny, I’m going to-“

Said person quickly brought his hand to Yuta’s cock, and squeezed it tightly with his hand, making Yuta unable to come. The latter let out a disapproving whine, tears gathering in his eyes.

“Shh baby, not yet, okay.” And Johnny even had the audacity to chuckle. He leaned over his back. “I really want to fuck you while seeing your face. Can you turn around for me?”

Even though Johnny’s cockiness annoyed the hell out of Yuta, he still wanted to obey immediately. But before he could turn around, Johnny held him back. “Not like that. We wouldn’t want to ruin the sheets, now would we? The oil will leave stains.”

“I don’t fucking care about your sheets,” Yuta hissed.

Johnny leaned over him some more and stopped only when his mouth was next to Yuta’s ear.

“Ride me instead?

Yuta bit his lip. Fuck. The anticipation was so strong that he didn’t even care how they fucked. What he didn’t do for this man…

“F-fine.”

And like that Johnny let go of his dick, and they switched positions – Johnny lying on his back and Yuta straddling his hips. Johnny was already coating his cock in lube, stroking himself, and Yuta watched him while biting his lip softly. Johnny was undeniably big and the way his large hands moved over his member was _so_ hot. This was by far the best birthday present he had received in his twenty three years of walking this earth.

Their eyes met, and with a short nod from Johnny, Yuta positioned himself over the tip of the taller man’s cock, lowering himself slowly. Johnny helped him by holding his waist in a tight grip. Yuta hissed at the stretch of his walls and only when the other had bottomed out, he was able to breathe again.

“G-give me a second, okay?” He said weakly. Johnny hummed and reached for his hard cock, thumbing the tip. Yuta let his eyes flutter closed. He was _so full._ He could feel every little twitch inside of him. Having someone literally inside you, was an unique sensation that – in Yuta’s opinion – felt incredible. It was intimate, it was hot, and it had the warmth spreading through his loins and basically his whole body.

“I forgot how good it feels to be inside of you, fuck,” Johnny groaned. Then he added, “T-take all the time you need.”

Yuta could hear the strain in Johnny’s voice. Somehow, the thought of the other holding himself back from fucking him was surprisingly arousing. Johnny was being gentle with him, and even though Yuta wasn’t necessarily fan of slow and gentle sex, the affection he felt at this moment, and Johnny making sure he was comfortable, was definitely _nice._

Suddenly Johnny handed him the opened bottle of massage oil. “Want to-“ and he breathed in sharply when Yuta shifted a little on top of him, “Want to put some on me?”

Yuta nodded eagerly, and with a gulp he took the bottle from Johnny and poured some oil in his hands. He rubbed them together and placed them on Johnny’s abs. He watched his own hands intently as he slid them over the other’s body, leaving behind an oily shine. All the while Johnny kept breathing heavily through his nose.

Then Yuta got an idea.

He leaned to the side and grabbed the candle that was still on the bed. The candles were made so that the wax would stay liquid for at least half an hour, so Yuta could still use it. Johnny watched him with wide eyes while he dipped the brush in the wax and brushed it over the other's chest.

Johnny arched his back lightly and Yuta let out a surprised sound as it caused Johnny’s cock to shift inside of him.

“F-fuck, that stuff is hotter than I expected.”

Yuta grinned knowingly and decided to repeat the action, brushing the wax over his lover’s nipples, and down to his abs. Sharp gasps escaped the taller man’s lips, and the hands on Yuta’s hips tightened almost painfully.

“I swear, Yuta.” Another gasp. “I’m going to fuck that grin from your face in a second.”

“I’d like to see you try, baby.”

“Don’t tempt me, Yuta. I won’t be gentle,” Johnny warned him and Yuta felt his dick twitch.

Yuta placed his hands on Johnny’s chest and leaned forward seductively. Their lips were almost touching when Yuta whispered, “What if I don’t want you to?” Then he decided to take the initiative, and slowly rolled down his hips. Both of them moaned instantly. Almost hesitantly Yuta placed his lips against Johnny’s, sucking on his bottom lip lightly. Johnny’s musky smell mixed with the flowery fragrance of the oil made it feel all the more intimate.

Johnny, in return, bucked his hips up harshly, and Yuta’s mouth fell open as his lover’s cock worked him open in the best and hottest way.

“Hng you feel so good,” Johnny sighed, and Yuta thrived off of the praise. He pushed himself upright and raised on his knees until only the tip of Johnny’s cock was connected to his entrance, before letting gravity do the work and falling back on the other’s length with a slap. He gasped loudly at how deep Johnny’s cock reached inside of him.

He started a strong – almost desperate – rhythm, his eyes not leaving the other’s. Johnny kept moaning and groaning every time his cock was massaged by Yuta’s hot and wet walls, and Yuta’s moans kept increasing in volume whenever Johnny thrusted upward to meet him in his movements.

Yuta’s thighs started to burn and weaken more and more, but he couldn’t find himself to care. At this point he was practically bouncing on the other’s lap, chasing his own orgasm as best as he could.

The Japanese male didn’t even notice his eyes were closed, until they shot open when the brush with hot wax swiped over his left nipple. A spurt of precum left his dick and he arched his back at the close to painful sensation.

“Ah! M-more, please.”

Johnny lifted himself off the mattress until he was on his knees and Yuta’s legs were around his waist. Yuta made another startled sound, and had to grab Johnny’s shoulders for support. The older man grabbed his hips and started to push, and pull them back again, taking control of the pace.

“Look at me, Yuta. Show me how much you’re loving it,” he whispered hungrily.

And Yuta obeyed – How could he not? He was caught of guard by the lustful stare he was receiving. “Hngg!” He moaned when his prostate was hit with force and he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck fully, connecting their lips in a passionate, but saliva-exchanging kiss.

“J-Johnny what are you- Fuck!” Yuta’s surprise turned into a whine when Johnny pushed him backwards so that his back was on the mattress and his head was hanging over the edge of the bed. Johnny obviously didn’t care about the sheets anymore, because he immediately started to fuck into Yuta with rough thrusts. The bed creaked everytime Johnny brought his hips down and pink flower patels fell from the sheets to the ground.

“God Yuta, you have no idea what you do to me,” he groaned and Yuta felt himself creeping closer to edge just by his lover’s sexy, deep voice.

“Right back at you,” Yuta managed to say between pants.

Then Johnny latched onto his neck and grazed his teeth over the skin, tearing whimpers from Yuta’s throat.

The sounds of skin against skin in combination with their chests covered in massage oil and wax rubbing together hotly, and Johnny’s cock brushing against his prostate, made Yuta come almost immediately.

“I’m close,” he warned, his voice higher than he would’ve liked.

“M-me too. fuck you’re taking me so well, baby. Sucking me in so deeply.”

Johnny sat back upright and held Yuta’s waist with one hand to fuck him harder, deeper. With the other he started stroking Yuta’s dick with short tugs.

Feeling the pressure in his lower abdomen becoming overwhelming, and his toes curling, Yuta latched onto Johnny’s shoulders and arched into him. And when he sensed Johnny’s heavy breathing against his lips, his orgasm suddenly washed over him, covering both of their chests with his cum. The intensity of it took his breath away – for a moment he lost all sense of reality. It didn’t help that Johnny came barely ten seconds later, filling him to the brim and moaning _his_ name loudly against his lips.

Their moans soon turned into gasps, into just heavy breathing, as they came down from their highs.

They detached and Johnny let himself fall on his back on the sheets, chest still rising and falling in a rapid tempo. Yuta cringed when he felt Johnny’s release slowly leaking from his ass and regretted not using a condom for a moment.

“That was good,” Yuta hummed, still a little out of breath. He felt sweaty, he felt dirty from all the wax, oil and cum on his body, but the satisfaction outdid all of those.

Johnny hummed and gestured for Yuta to come closer. Yuta rolled his eyes, but crawled to the other side of the bed and laid down next to his new boyfriend. The taller immediately turned to him and stroked his side lovingly, smiling when he took off a pink petal that was plastered on Yuta's skin.

“More than just good, I hope.”

Yuta felt his face flush, which was terribly unlike him. He pressed himself closer to Johnny and squeezed his ass. “Yeah, you can say that,” he whispered. “We ruined the sheets though.”

Johnny let go of his side and cupped his face instead, “Don’t care,” he said absentmindedly, only to pull him in for a sweet, languid kiss. Yuta opened his mouth and let Johnny’s tongue enter. He felt warm inside, his chest constricting pleasantly. They broke apart after a minute or so, and with a satisfied sigh Johnny wrapped a strong arm around Yuta’s waist.

“Happy birthday, Yuta.”

Yuta couldn’t help but laugh at that – he had almost forgotten about that fact. He patted Johnny’s cheek. “Thank you, you tall dork. I liked your present.” He thought for a moment, before pressing his lips against his lover’s again softly. “A lot.”

 

* * *

 

Johnny was in a good mood. Even while working on a tiresome essay, there was a dumb smile on his face.

He and Yuta had been dating for two days now, and to be very honest, it was more than he could’ve hoped for. To his surprise Yuta was actually very loving and romantic at heart, and while a large part of their relationship consisted of teasing each other, being with the other made him feel comfortable – at home even.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when two arms were wrapped around his neck from the back, a chin resting on his head.

“What are you working on?” Came the casual question.

Johnny stopped typing and felt his heart warm at the cute gesture. The corners of his mouth turned up a little more.

“An essay. Shouldn’t you be working on your paper too?” He shot back teasingly.

Yuta tightened his hold around Johnny’s neck, and the latter let out a cough.

“Shush. I’ll work on it later.” A pause. “Come shower with me?”

This surprised Johnny significantly. He turned around in his desk chair and eyed the other with a raised eyebrow. He almost laughed when Yuta was pouting at him, trying to be cute.

“You’re a vixen, Yuta, a vixen.”

Yuta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Is that a yes or no, ‘cause I can clean myself too, you know?”

Johnny bit his lip. Unbeknownst to the other, his stomach was filled with a fluttery feeling. With a sigh he closed the lid of his laptop and stood up. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist, liking the way it seemed like they belonged there.

“Hurry up then, before I change my mind.”

Yuta pulled on the collar of his Coldplay shirt. Before connecting their lips he said,

“Come on now. I know you were practically waiting for this.”

God, this boy and his cocky attitude…

He loved it.

A fucking lot.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Yuta saw the grin on Jaehyun’s face as he walked into the lecture hall, a scowl appeared on his own. He tried to walk up the stairs with dignity, without too much wincing – his ass was throbbing like a maniac, and for a moment he cursed his hot boyfriend for it.

He took a seat next to his friend and wordlessly took out his laptop from his bag, trying to ignore Jaehyun’s stare on him.

“So? You and Johnny, huh? I didn’t know you were _that_ close. Must have been a very _rough_ night.”

Yuta turned to face Jaehyun, not amused at all with the comment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He huffed stubbornly.

“Oh pu-lease,” Jaehyun said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re practically limping.”

“Shut up,” Yuta just retorted.

“Woah he has even fucked out your normally decent comebacks? I’m impressed.” And with a wiggle of his brows the younger popped a grape in his mouth – Jaehyun always loved to eat fruit before classes started.

“First of all, lower your fucking voice,” Yuta hissed while looking around nervously, “not this whole class has to know who I fuck in my free time.” They were in Physical Geography class after all; you could never trust those geology-, geography- and even biology students. Then he dragged a hand over his face and leaned closer to his friend. “Secondly, my comebacks are not ‘decent’, you ass. They’re genius. And thirdly… Fine, yes we fucked. And it was the best fucking fuck in my life. Happy now?

Jaehyun whistled. “Damn.” Then he fished out his phone from his pocket. “I gotta tell this to Taeyong.”

Yuta felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he held his tongue. Soon the lecture started and both Yuta and Jaehyun kept quiet and took notes like the good students they were (supposed to be).

Somewhere in the middle of the lecture Yuta murmured completely seriously,

“We should go on a double date sometime.”

Jaehyun almost choked, giving him an incredulous look. Yuta had to admit that it made him feel a little smug.

“You’re dating? For real?”

“As real as the boner you’re hiding ever since Taeyong send you that dick pic.”

This time it was Jaehyun’s turn to blush, and he quickly put his bag on his lap. Yuta just chuckled and leaned back in his seat, thoughts wandering to a certain tall man that he could finally call his boyfriend.

“But really, think about it, okay loverboy?”

“Y-yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading till the end<3 I really wanted to write a smutty birthday fic for Yuta that contained a massage/wax play, and tbh in my opinion Johnny was the only one who really fit? (I can’t help but see him as a teasing but warm teddy bearT^T)  
> And I discovered that JohnYu is not really a ship I like to write, I really struggled ugh.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated:) Also, I haven't abandoned any of my ongoing fics, so I'll try to write and update whenever I can
> 
> ~honEy D | [twitter](https://twitter.com/softyukkuri)


End file.
